


Bunny's Trail

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny!Blue, Fox!Stretch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: On a search for the best berries for the best pie for his best friend, Bunny!Blue strays off the beaten path. He was ready to run as fast as he can if he sensed the slightest bit of danger, but he didn't expect this.





	Bunny's Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchyfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/gifts).

> Thank you to bitchyfanfics for requesting this commission! I highly appreciate it. Fo

This part of the forest had the ripest berries.  
Somewhere, deep in the forest, Blue skipped between the tree’s and wild bushes, his floppy ears bouncing as we went. He clutched his basket close to his chest, careful not to drop a single one. He needed this for a pie, his very best for his very best friend, Black’s, birthday. It was going to be perfect!  
Blue knew it was dangerous to go out this far from the village, what with foxes preferring to lurk about, hunting down their pray using the overgrown fauna at their advantage, but he was willing to take that risk. Besides, he made sure to be quick, going in for minutes over a few days rather that going out for an entire day.  
But now he had enough, and that pie was going to be the greatest thing he ever baked--!  
He froze in his step at the sound of rustling.  
ZZZ  
This part of the forest had the ripest berries, perfect for luring stupid, hungry bunnies.  
Stretch’s short, orange ears twitched as he eyed the chubby bunny making his way through his corner of the forest. A sweet looking thing, he would’ve gobbled him right up if he hadn’t eaten hours earlier. He watched, tiredly, as the small bunny gathered berries just yards away, glancing around, no doubt for a monster like him.   
It was interesting; bunnies usually stayed away from this part of the forest, unless they were particularly dense or had a death wish, but here he was, in a puffy pastel blue dress with a puffy skirt. Probably from the one village near the river by his clothing choice. As he watched him leave, Stretch didn’t expect to see him come back the next day. But he did.  
A fluffy tail hung just above his cute, plump ass. His choice to wear a dress gave him a great view when he bent over. And those eyes, those big blue, shining eye lights screamed innocence. Or stupidity. He did keep coming back, after all.  
As he continued watching this sweet little blue bunny, a familiar warmth in his bones began to rise. He knew what this was. It’s been while since his last one came around. Usually it meant holding himself off in his burrow for a few days, but no, not this time. Why suffer through it alone when he had a cute little bunny to help?  
ZZZ  
Blue’s ears perked up and swiveled at the sound of rustling. His eye lights darted around for any movement in the bushes, and the fur on his tail stood up on edge with the thought of being caught out here. Clutching his basket tighter, he gathered his barring and ran back the way he came. His SOUL pulsed in fear as he ran through the bushes and towering tree’s ready to make a swift turn if needed.  
He ever got the chance, however. While glancing back, he ran into something hard, causing him to fall back, his fluffy tail giving him some cushion. That relief didn’t last long as a long shadow loomed over him. His ears lowered, and a shiver ran down his spine as Blue looked up. A long, orange, furry tail waved slowly from behind them, and a set of bent ears sat on top of his skull.  
A fox.  
“hey,” he said, stepping forward. Blue moved back in a futile attempt to get from under his predatory gaze, but the foxes long gait closed what space was between them.  
“P-Please don’t eat me, Mr. Fox,” Blue said. He blinked back tears, but they still streaked down his cheeks.  
“you dropped your basket.” The fox monster held out the basket Blue didn’t know he dropped in his panic. Blue’s eye lights darted between the basket and the fox monster’s eyes. Black had always called him naïve, and maybe he was sometimes. He knew what he was told about these monsters. Sly tricksters, never to be trusted. But this one was trying to give his basket back. Slowly, he reached for the homemade basket, but it was pulled back.  
“what’s your name?” He asked.  
Blue shook his head, and the tears started again. “. . .No. .” He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the basket, and took off, his only thought was getting home.  
But there was barely enough time for him to lose his breath before he ran into that fox skeleton again.  
“m’names Stretch,” said the fox. “it’s rude to leave the conversation like that.”  
He ran. Then stopped.  
And ran. Then stopped.  
And ran. And stopped.  
Tired, Blue didn’t notice how this chase had gotten him lost, as he didn’t recognize this part of the forest. Not that it mattered to the fox.  
“you’re real cute.”   
He jumped, and faced the fox, who didn’t even seem to be out of breath.  
“eat you?” Stretch smirked. He paced around the smaller monster, brushing his tail under Blue’s chin and continuing the conversation as if he wasn’t hunting him. “i don’t wanna eat you. at least, not like that.”  
Blue was suddenly shoved onto the ground and Stretch made himself comfortable behind him. He took in the sight of his frilly white panties before ripping them into shreds, giving him full view of his sweet, tight pussy. He licked his teeth before diving in with his long orange tongue. Blue gasped at the long, warm, hot intrusion reaching deep, deep inside him. His legs became weak as it prodded every inch of his inner walls.   
Stretch took in the sweet taste of this bunny’s juices. It dripped down his jaw and onto his tattered hoodie and the forest floor. After a few more trusts into a sweet spot that made the smaller monster moan particularly loud before slowly dragging it out, inch by inch, making him truly feel the entire length.  
“you’re real sweet, lil bunny,” Stretch wiped the remaining juices off his jaw. He watched as his target weakly scrambled away from him. He smirked as the small thing didn’t get that far, hitting the trunk of a tree. “  
“P-please let me go, Mr. Fox,” Blue said, his voice trembling. “I just wanna go home. . .”  
“hmmm. . . .not yet. Not yet. I just wanna have some fun with you, that’s it.” Stretch lowered himself onto his knees, and wrapped his tail around the bunny’s ankle to keep him from running again. “there’s nothin’ to be afraid of. I just wanna play with ya.”  
“ . . .play?”  
“yeah. Play.” The fox skeleton then pulled him closer, rubbing their crotches together. Blue felt his large bulge through his shorts, reminding him of what was just inside him moments earlier. “we’re gonna have fun together. Don’t you trust me?”  
The little bunny shook his skull, tears flowing down his pudgy cheeks.  
“hey, relax. Relax, okay?” Stretch leaned over, and gently kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears. “I’m gonna let you go, okay? I already ate earlier, anyways. I’m just in heat, and a cute little bunny like you is much to pass up. Help me, and I’ll help you.”  
Blue watched as the larger skeleton removed his hardened cock from his shorts. It’s impressive length and girth reminded him of that tongue, that he was beginning to miss being inside him. As it was lined up to his slickened entranced, Blue resolved to letting himself feel some sort of pleasure.   
As soon at hit entered it, the tongue paled in comparison. Feeling it stretch his inner walls released any tension in his bones.   
“so good. . . .you feel so good. . .” Stretch moaned, trusting deeper inside this sweet bunny. Blue spread h is legs as wide as he could to let him get as deep as he can, hitting each of his sweet spots with each thrust. His womb quickly formed, ready to accommodate the fox skeletons cum. And it was going to happen soon, as he felt the cock inside him begin to throb as his mind became overwhelmed with the explosion of sensations rocking through his bones.  
His short legs wrapped around the others and he grasped the others arms as the sensations inside him began to rise with every gasp. What remained of any coherent thought was long gone as the monster above him increased his pace. So much, so fast, made his eye lights turn from stars to large blue hearts. With a few more hard thrusts, Blue felt his hot, thick cum pour into his pussy and womb, and that was enough to seen him over the edge. He arches his pine as waves of simmering, electric, bliss washed over his bones, overwhelming his senses and causing him to black out.  
ZZZ  
When he finally came to, the skeleton fox was nowhere to be found. Blue scrambled to his feet, only to fall over, since they were still wobble from. . .what happened. He questioned, for just a moment, if that was just some sort of dream, but feeling to cool forest air blow under his dress and against his most sensitive bones answered that question for him. Without any panties, only his dress hid what happened out here.   
But at least the fox kept his promise. Speaking of, he had to get home! He got onto his feet again, slower this time, and spotted his basket in the corner of his eye lights, filled to the brim with the berries he struggled to find. It was more than enough for the pie. And a note? Opening it, he found it was directions for him to get to the river.  
Not wanting to wait long enough for the fox to return, Blue scooped up the basket into his arms and headed home.


End file.
